


A Toast

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Chris Mustang’s new bar is opening in East City. Her family are there to help her celebrate. Royai implied.





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fic for day six of Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2018 on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt is Spirited or Spirits.

 

**A Toast**

Chris Mustang surveyed her newly renovated bar. It seemed an appropriate time to open the new business. A new year, a new beginning. She had to hand it to Roy. He secured a premium location in East City to open up her new premises. Of course, it was only right when he had gotten her last bar blown up. It took a little longer than planned to get the place up and running but she was confident that their new home in East City would prove just as fruitful as Central had been. Another advantage was they might see Roy-boy more often.

It was New Year’s Eve and the party was in full swing. The bar wasn’t going to open officially for business until the following day, but she decided a small party was in order to celebrate. She invited Roy, his men and his Riza along with some of the people who had helped with the renovation. All of her girls were there of course even those who had chosen not to follow her out east.

She poured herself a glass of brandy. She looked up at the sound of footsteps behind her. It was Vanessa.

Chris smiled at the younger woman. “Enjoying the party?”

Vanessa nodded. “I think this place is going to be a success.”

“Undoubtedly,” Chris said, a smirk on her features. “Would you like another?”

Vanessa shook her head. “No, but I know someone who could do with a fresh glass.”

Chris followed the other woman’s gaze to where Roy was holed up in the corner. He was watching his Lieutenant and Rebecca Catalina joking and laughing with some men that she recognised from the building company she hired.

“He’s got it bad, huh?” Vanessa whispered.

Chris clucked her tongue. “Well, you know Roy-boy, there has to be drama attached. He can’t just fall in love with a normal girl.”

Vanessa laughed. “Of course, but I really hope it will work out for them someday.”

“Me too.” Chris poured a second glass. “I think I better go make sure he doesn’t set anything or anyone on fire.”

She left Vanessa to tend the bar and weaved through her drunken guests. He didn’t notice her until she sat in the chair opposite him.

She pushed the glass across the table. “You look maudlin, Roy-boy.”  

He frowned, a scowl deepening on his face. “I’m not.”

“Just jealous then?” she teased, a voice a whisper.

“What are you talking about?” he said grumpily.

“Elizabeth.”

His posture stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Roy, anyone with eyes in their head can see what you two have.”

“I certainly hope not,” he muttered. He tore his eyes away from his Lieutenant and sat back in his chair. “Thanks for the drink.”

“You’re welcome.” Chris raised her glass. “To family.”

Roy smiled and clinked her glass. “To our family, as crazy as it is.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me either.”

She smirked and met his gaze. “I trust you’ll be here more often now that we’re in the same city again.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t start.”

“Someone has to keep an eye on you with your penchant for trouble.”

“I have Hawkeye for that,” he retorted.

“I think you’re as bad as one another,” Chris arched an eyebrow. “How long will it be before you turn up and tell me you need to blow up my bar again?”

He let out a long sigh. “Will you ever let me forget that?”

**Fin**


End file.
